conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Haepland
The Union of Haepland (commonly just Haepland) is a sovereign state located in the North Atlantic Ocean. Haepland is an island nation, composed of the world's largest non-continental island and more than one hundred smaller surrounding islands. Though it has no land borders, Haepland holds a single maritime border with Canada to the west, and furthermore it is surrounded by the Arctic Ocean to the north, the Sea of Haepland to the east, and the Atlantic Ocean to the south. Haepland is a unitary parliamentary democracy, with a National Assembly as its legislature and a Prime Minister as its head of state and government. The National Assembly is elected by the people every three years, and the body is responsible for the creation and amendment of the nation's law. The Prime Minister is elected every six years, and, along with the Ministerial Cabinet, is responsible for the enactment of law and the general governance of the people under the moderation of the National Assembly. The collective peoples of the nation have the power to dissolve the government by public vote at any time, with 75% of the population required to be in favour of such a movement for it to be seen as legitimate. This system of government was adopted after the Revolt of 1902, when democratic protesters overthrew the ruling monarchy in a peaceful revolution. The nation was first settled by its modern occupants in 1233, when a mixture of English, Danish, and Norwegian peoples founded a colony under the guide of the Fridrommer movement. From their single settlement, the peoples of the movement slowly spread across the island, with their culture largely overtaking that of the Inuit natives. In 1607, the various dominion nations of Haepland were largely overtaken by three larger states, and by 1719, a single ruling monarchy had established full sovereignty over the entirety of the region. The expansion of economic interests throughout the middle of the 18th century led to conflicts with the United Kingdom, Denmark, and Sweden, all of which viewed the independent state of the emerging Haeplander economy as unjustified. After a failed invasion of the nation in 1782, the United Kingdom moved to mend relations with Haepland for the majority of the 19th century, serving as a major influence on the nation's culture, society, and economy. Socialism and democracy gained major footholds within the mindset of the Haeplander peoples in the late 19th century, both of those movements culminating in the Revolt of 1902 which drastically changed the economic, social, and political status of Haepland. Self imposed seclusion throughout most of the 20th century saw avoidance of entrance into both World Wars and the Cold War, with largely economic exchanges being its sole form of international interaction. In the late 1990s, Haepland saw a great degree of economic policies influenced modernization and sustainability, focused on the expansive use of renewable energy sources and a higher intensity of seasonal economic practices. The economy of Haepland is considered to be socialist with a slight lean towards capitalism. The government actively practices intervention in the economy, managing a great deal of foreign trade and public welfare services. Housing, power, water, healthcare, and education are provided by the government to those who cannot support themselves, with further government welfare programs involving food, clothing, and transportation. Fishing and mining are considered to be the two most prominent industries in Haepland, with seasonal agriculture, herding, infrastructural services, retail, financial services, and hospitality also composing significant portions of the economy. Policies of self reliance and sustainability have created an economy which is not entirely reliant on foreign intervention, and government regulation on globalization have resulted in the absence of direct foreign economic access to Haepland. Haepland enjoys mostly warm and neutral relations with most other sovereign states across the world, largely refraining from partaking in international alliances and treaties. Its neutrality in global affairs have given it a warm reception in most other worldly states, though in some countries it is criticized for heavy government intervention in the economy. Haepland is a member of the United Nations and an observer of the European Council. Category:Nations Category:Haepland